Hereinafter, the term “distal” always describes the part of the instrument or component remote from the user, and the term “proximal” always describes the part of the instrument or component directed toward and being closer to the user.
An instrument having the aforementioned design has been known from publication US 2011/0054468 A1. The instrument illustrated there comprises two jaws that are pivotally supported by the distal end of a shaft, said jaws having a shared pivot bearing. The pivot bearing defines a hinge axis extending transversely to the shaft. In addition, a longitudinally movable knife is provided, whereby said knife can be slid in distal direction when the jaws are closed in order to sever a clamped-off and coagulated vessel.
Publication US 2003/0199869 A1 discloses a similar instrument comprising two jaws that are supported so as to be pivotable about a shared hinge axis. The jaws support the electrodes for the coagulation of a vessel. Again, a knife is provided that can be moved in distal direction between the closed jaws in order to sever a coagulated and sealed tissue bundle.
An instrument in accordance with at least one of the embodiments of publication DE 20 2007 009 165 U1 has a similar design.
In all the mentioned designs the arrangement of the hinge region with the hinge axes and the knife extending through this hinge region are fraught with problems.